A Treacherous Love
by adamarie19
Summary: What if, Gideon never killed Nathan, what if Nathan never tried blackmailing him or Eva's mother? What if he just went to New York to find her instead?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I just got really inspired to write this, and the first chapter is kind of short and crappy, but it's just to get it started. I'm not completely sure if it's even going anywhere. Please do give me some input on whether I should continue or not. Thanks for reading. Please excuse the grammar.**_

"I could wake up like this each morning. " Eva says as Gideon pull out of her and collapses beside her. It was a Saturday so they had the day to waste away together.

"Me too, Angel, me too. " He replies as he shuts his eyes in exhaustion

"You're tired. " She observes

"Just a little, I'll be fine though, what's on the agenda today?"

"No, Gideon, sleep. You've been working longer hours than you usually do, and you had all those charity dinners last week, relax, I'm just going to go to the gym and get a work out in. I'll be back in a bit. "Eva tells him and then kisses his lips before getting off the bed, but as she starts to walk to the bathroom he grabs her wrist

"I'll be fine, I'll go with you. " Gideon demanded. He was possessive over her, especially at the gym. Guys watching her as she ran on a treadmill, the very thought made his gut twist

"Please don't fight me on this, I'll be okay just stay here. I'll bring Cary with me. Sleep, I'll be home later, and we can finish what we started when you woke me up. "Eva assured him

Giving in, Gideon pulled her on top of him. And kissed her. "Just remember one thing, this is all mine, and I'll prove that as soon as you get back. "

"I won't be long. " Eva said, as she blushed

"I'll miss you Angel. "

"I'll miss you too. I love you Gideon. "

"I love you too."

After an intense workout and Lunch with Cary, Eva sits in the park on a bench and takes in the world around her, for years she thought she was the most screwed up person in the world. She never imagined that she'd ever be this happy. Gideon consumed her, his love owned her, she couldn't control it. The feelings she fought so hard to deny were there. She was surprised how fast she fell in love with Gideon. When she was with him, it was like they were the only people in the entire world.

"Now I'm dying to know that smile on your face is for? " A voice calls. A familiar voice. Gideon

He takes the seat next to her, and waits for her to answer.

"You." She replies with a grin

"What did I do? " He asked, curiously

"You make me happy. Simple as that. "

"You make me happy too, Angel, women used to be nothing to me, it was just fucking, until I met you. " He reveals

"I love you. "

"Even though I don't believe it's the right word, I love you too Angel." He said in a way that made Eva's heart melt

"Let's go home. " Eva spoke with a hunger in her eyes

On the walk back to Gideon's apartment, Eva couldn't help but feel like she was being followed, she felt as if eyes were piercing on her. Holding a death grip on Gideon's arm, she began to tense.

"Angel, what's wrong with you? " Gideon stopped when they were a block away from their destination

"Nothing. " She responds, trying to shed the feeling

"Don't lie to me. " He tells her in a compassionate voice as he cups her face "Tell me"

"I just have this unwelcoming feeling that someone is following me. "

"It's probably just the paparazzi. Don't over think. Look we're almost home. "

She knew he was probably right, but she just couldn't shake the feeling. She was grateful when Gideon closed the door from the outside word behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys so much for all the support of this story. It's going to start out really slow and short before it gets any better but if you bear with me, I promise you won't be sorry .Please excuse the mistakes. Enjoy, feel free to review.**_

He sat in his car as he watched the apartment that Eva went inside. She was with him. Gideon Cross, one of the youngest billionaires in America. He'd been here for a week, and he had been spying on her. Nathan Barker refused to take his eyes off the apartment in hopes that Eva would come out, preferably alone. There were tons of unfinished business he had with her. The thought of her being happy with someone else built the anger inside of him. She was his, end of story. Nathan hated the fact that she was inside that apartment with another man probably fucking him as he sat here waiting for her.

A knock on his door distracted him. A police officer was crouched down to his level. Rolling down the window, he put a smile on. "Is there a reason you're parked here? "

"Sorry officer, I'm just waiting for a friend. I didn't realize that she'd be this long. "He admitted

"No worries, but you need to move soon. This is a no parking zone. "The officer told him and then he was gone. Great, just great. Now how the fuck was he supposed to notice when she came out of the building without her noticing him?

"God, I love you so damn much Gideon. " Eva said as Gideon continued to make love to her. They'd been like this since they arrived home four hours ago. It scared her how much she actually loved him. The thought of him consuming her, made her feel terrified of the fact that someday he could leave her. And then where would she go from there?

"I know Angel. God, you feel so good. I could fuck you all day long and not get restless. "Gideon said with a smoldering look

After he pulled out of her, her smile didn't fade. She stared at him with her gazing grey eyes and treasured the gift that was Gideon Cross.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you sitting on the park bench. " He said

Her smile faded, as she remembered the feeling of being followed.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"It's nothing. " She told him, trying to avoid her paranoia

"Talk to me about it, you can tell me. " Gideon told her with a worry in his eyes

"I still have that unsettling feeling in my stomach that I'm being followed Gideon, I know that you said it was just paparazzi, and I'm trying to believe that, but it feels so much more than that. " Eva said, not able to look at him

"Angel, look at me? Would it give you a peace of mind if I looked into it for you? "

"You'd do that? " She replied hopeful

"For you, I'd do anything. I once told you that I'd even kill for you. "Gideon said with a confident voice

"Thank you Gideon."

"You're welcome, now there is something that I want to discuss with you, Angel. " Gideon tells Evan in a serious voice

"What's wrong? " Eva asked in a worried voice

"Nothing is wrong, but I want you to move in with me. " She said

Eva froze. Move in with him? They'd only been together for such a short time, how could she possibly even consider moving in with him right now. It was too fast. There was no way either of them were ready for such a huge step. Right? God, what the hell was going on?

"I'm starting to worry about your silence. " Gideon said to her, pulling her away from her thoughts

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. " She whispered

"I scared you off, didn't I?"

"No, Gideon, 'I was thinking that it's too soon for us to be moving in with each other, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I love you and you love me. You're my entire world, and life won't make sense without you. I want you to wake up to that beautiful face, every single morning, and go to sleep with those beautiful grey eyes every night. Don't try thinking of what everyone else is going to do or say, listen to what's in here. "Gideon said, placing a hand on her heart

She didn't need to think about that answer. She knew what she wanted when It came to Gideon.

"Okay, I'll move in with you. " And with that final statement, he pinned her beneath him and began to make love to her, yet again


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for such the wonderful reviews with only one chapter. I know that I've abandoned you I really apologize but I'm trying to make up for it. Excuse the mistakes I'm too tired to edit. And Excuse that mini sex scene because it's no good. And it's probably the only one you'll get reading sex is one thing, but writing it is something else. Please feel free to review. And thanks for reading. **_

"I love you, Gideon. " Nathan heard Eva say as Gideon and Eva walked into the Crossfire building. He hated this feeling. He hated seeing her with someone. She belonged to him, he made sure of that all those years ago.

"I love you too, Angel. " Gideon told her, planting a kiss on her soft lips in front everyone around. He seemed careless for such a powerful man.

"Are you going to miss while you're at work? " Eva teased, she seemed happy, happier than Nathan ever expected her to be. He hated that

"I always miss you, but I'll be thinking about you all day. I'll be counting the minutes down until I can make love to you tonight. "Gideon commented as he entwined their fingers together

"I'll be waiting for that too, Ace." Eva commented planting another kiss on his lips. Fury rose in Nathan's chest. He hated seeing her with him. Gideon didn't deserve her, not the way Nathan did.

"Shall we go in? " Gideon asked

"Can we just stay in this moment for a few minutes longer before entering the real world? "

"Of course. " Gideon told her and then put his arms around her again and leaned down for a kiss

Nathan knew in that moment just how much he hated Gideon Cross, and more than that he knew just how much he needed to be with Eva. To feel her touch, to kiss her beautiful skin. To feel her soft, blonde hair. He needed it all and there was only one way that would happen. Gideon needed to be out of the picture.

Eva sat in the bathtub full of bubbles as she waited for Gideon to come home, he'd told her he'd be late because of meetings he had to seal an important business deal. She'd gone to the gym and got a great workout in but now she was regretting it considering just how sore she was. He body he ached as she sank lower in the tub, resting her head on the back of the tub, her hair fit into a bun. She sat in that position for a few minutes as she began to fall asleep before she felt hands massaging her shoulders.

"How's my pretty girl? " Gideon spoke from behind

"I'm better now that you're home. " She admitted, to sore to bother to move

"You look exhausted. " He breathed on her neck before placing a kiss on it. She felt the tingleness form in her body with every touch.

"I am. I worked out too hard, but I'm never too tired for you Ace. "She told him "Why don't you join me? "

She didn't have to say that twice before Gideon was naked and climbing in front of her so they were face to face.

"You're so beautiful. " Gideon said, planting a kiss on her lips

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome. " Eva said throwing her hands around his neck, and the moment his lips crushed hers, she was lost

"I believe I promised to make love to you the minute I got home to you. " Gideon said, as he paused between kisses

"I believe you did, "Eva agreed

Gideon leaned in a caressed her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. He knew this was a moment that he wanted to live in forever. Picking Eva up her slowly climbed out of the tub, careful not to slip and fall. Making it to the bedroom, he gently placed her on the bed and then climbed on top of her. He planned to treat her with gentleness and kindness as she deserved. Linking their fingers together, he held her arm above her head as she used her other hand to pull on the chain that was around his neck. Leaving trails of kisses down her body, Eva began to feel the need for more of Gideon, she still didn't understand the hunger in her eyes that she had for him. Minutes later, he gently pushed his penis inside her as they began to make love.

"You're amazing. " Gideon said, after hours of sex as she fell off of her and pulled her to his chest

"I try. " She joked "I love you Gideon. "

"And I love you too, Angel, we should get some sleep though, we have to work in the morning. " Gideon said after letting out a yawn.

"Okay. " She said, snuggling closer to his chest and soon enough sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews and patience. I am trying my best to update at least once a week, but I'm failing miserably. As soon as I get the story where it's going the chapters are going to get longer. If you can bear with me til then, we'll be good. Thanks for the support and I apologize for the mistakes you're going to find. Have a nice night lovelies. :D **_

Eva turned around to see Gideon standing behind her desk. She had been working all morning with Mark that she hadn't had the chance to respond to any of his messages.

"You scared me half to death, Gideon. " Eva said standing up

"I know, Angel, Why haven't you answered me today?" He asked, he sent her notes, flowers, even a text but got nothing in return

"I'm sorry, I've been busy all day. I wanted to respond, but Mark and I have been working I couldn't take even a few seconds to respond." Eva said as she stood and hugged Gideon to comfort him, she knew how he got when he didn't' answer

"It's alright Angel, I've just missed you."

"Are you ready to go? "

Eva stood in her spot confused, there was no way it was time to go home for the day yet. "Where are we going? "

"You know, that place we call home. Eva, its six thirty. "

"Oh, I didn't even realize. " Eva told him as she felt her exhaustion begin to kick in as she yawned

"You're tired. " Gideon stated, grabbing her coat and wrapping it around her

"Just a little. "

"Let's get you home my angel, then you can sleep. Have you eaten dinner? "

"No."

"Rephrase, let's get you home to eat and then you can sleep. "

"I love the sound of that. "

"Are you still feeling that feeling you told me about, Angel, I did look into it and everything is normal Unless my guys missed something, then there's nothing for you to worry about. "Gideon told Eva as they walked hand and hand to the Bentley

"I do. I feel like something is very wrong, I'm just not sure what it is. I don't know what it is exactly I just feel like it's all going to come crashing down at the same time, I don't mean us. I'm not even sure what _it _is. Something is wrong though. "

"Maybe you're just thinking this over, it's just an adjustment you need to get used to Angel, the paparazzi don't always show their face when they're watching you. That's all it is. "

"You're probably right, Ace. Let's just go home."

Nathan stared at the pictures that he pinned to the wall of his hotel rooms. They were all of Eva, occasionally there was some of Gideon and Cary but mostly it was Eva. Her beautiful blonde hair, her grey eyes. He noticed just how beautifully amazing she grew up to be. He always knew there was something special about her, she was still special even after all these years. The thought that she was now with someone else was twisting his dark soul. She didn't have a reason to be with anyone else but him. She belonged to him, he owned her that's how it was. Nathan didn't care what he had to do but Eva would belong to him again. Gideon Cross would pay for ever touching her the way Nathan once did. He would pay for ever looking at her, kissing her, or even putting a smile on her face. He was supposed to be the only one to make her happy, and if she'd just give it a chance he could make her happy.

"Eva, Eva, God you're beautiful. " Nathan said touching her face in one of the pictures "You don't know it right now, but I'll be coming for you. We'll be together, like we once were. Your mommy won't be able to save you this time. You'll be mine again, at whatever cost. "

"Angel, is everything okay with you, you seem a bit jumpy? " Gideon said as they enjoyed a candle lit dinner in the apartment. He'd watched he pick at her food all night, she wasn't acting like herself one bit and he couldn't figure out why

"I'm fine Ace, I'm just not that hungry. "

"Something's bothering you." Gideon stated, it wasn't a question. He could see it all over his face.

"I don't want to bring it up, not again. I feel like we've had the discussion a million times. "Eva replied

"What is it? " He asked, reaching across the table and placing his hand on hers.

"Gideon, I know that you say it's the paparazzi but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen. I'm really trying, I promise, but it won't go away. "

"I don't like this. I've never seen this side of you before. What can I do? "

"You can make me forget about this feeling. Can you just take me upstairs, take a bath with me, make love to me then hold me? "

"I want you to eat a little bit. " Gideon confessed

"I'm really just not hungry. "

"I'll make you a deal, you eat just a little bit then after we make love, I'll give you a massage, I'll cure you from this feeling that you've been carrying around. "

"Just a little? "she asked, Eva liked the idea of a Gideon cross massage

"Just a little. " he confirmed


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, I really just want to give you a HUGE apology for starting this story and not updating for a while. Don't think that I'm letting the story go, because I'm not. The truth is that my life has been crazy, not only am I going through some crazy family things at the moment, but I'm working on revising my first book so I can publish in the fall. Care to support it you can like my page at Author Ada Slowe._

_Anyways back to my point, I love each and every one of you and I would NEVER start a story and not finish, I've just got to get the craziness under control and make some time for some Fanfiction writing. I promise that it will come soon, just please don't give up on it. I'm SO sorry. I love you guys. Have a great night._


End file.
